This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine assemblies may include multi-step lift mechanisms to provide variable valve lift during engine operation. The multi-step lift mechanism may be actuated by a hydraulic system to switch between the various lift modes. The use of hydraulic actuation may increase oil demand for an engine, resulting in increased oil pump size and/or the inclusion of additional hydraulic systems.